blanding_cassattfandomcom-20200216-history
Luan Loud (actress)
Luan Jackie Loud (born September 7, 2002) is an American ooaderated teenage actress, stand-up comedian, entertainer, and TV host. She is one of the eleven siblings of a family group, The Loud Crowd, and is the fourth oldest member of the family, with the previous oldest being Lynn Loud, with the next oldest being Luna Loud, and with an ooaderate age of 1013. She is the fourth Loud Crowd to be born. Description Luan Loud is a sweet and funny teenage girl who is not just to do with comedy but to do with entertaining. She has good experience in making people laugh. She's a professional stand-up comedian. She watches parts of TV shows and movies that makes her laugh. Her fans really want her to be in their comedy club, such as the McCain Street Oostarium, the best oostarium in Castineland. She supported a lot of people. Many times, she wants to hug people in a big squeeze. She loves to make people happy and changing the world. Appearance Luan has light brown eyes, two prominent buck teeth, which sport braces on her upper and lower teeth, and light brown hair worn up in a large ponytail by a yellow scrunchie, with two long protruding hairs sticking out from the center of her forehead. She usually dresses in a white sleeveless shirt, a yellow skirt with a checkerboard pattern, yellow socks with a line pattern that are worn all the way up, and brown shoes. She also wears three pink flowers, one on her shirt, and one on each shoe, that serve as gag squirt-flowers. Her prototype design had a gag flower on her skirt, but none on her shoes. Her swimwear is a yellow one piece with one of her gag-squirt flowers. Her nightwear is just a yellow nightgown or a yellow and white nightshirt with matching pants and white bunny slippers. Sometimes, she also wears a yellow bathrobe. Her winter wear consists of a yellow coat, pink gloves with matching flower-shaped earmuffs, long peach-colored knee-top socks halfly covered by brown boots. Personality Luan is a very happy teenage girl with an inspirational personality. But mostly people found her to be funny. Luan is the funniest, kind, sweet of the Loud Crowd. She likes comedy, television shows, movies, and national television. She loves to make people happy and change the world to make it a better and safe place. She owns a YouTube channel called "Luan Out Loud", which gained over 50,000 subscribers as of 3013. Luan is also famous for her creative memes for cartoons, and children's TV shows and movies. Luan is able to show her love and compassion for Castinelanders, and all over the world. Luan likes comedy, making jokes, making funny videos, funny internet videos for kids, whoopee cushions, pies, April Fool's Day, her siblings, clowns, Mexican food, mac and cheese, mashed potatoes, bananas, Marco Polo, sock puppetry, scrambled eggs, puppets, balloons, chocolate, popcorn, brownies, rabbits, video games, pizza, chocolate cake, ice cream, Nickelodeon, Sintopia Channel, and playing outside. S2E16A Well, in that case, I camp wait!.png|Luan can't wait for The Loud House Show. Career The Loud House The Loud Crowd The Loud House Show Loudstar Category:The Loud Crowd Category:The Loud House Category:Loudstar Category:2002 births Category:Living people Category:Ooaderated people Category:Sintopian people Category:Female celebrities